mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Castillo Será Un Lindo Hogar
El Castillo Será Un Lindo Hogar (en inglés: Make This Castle A Home, en castellano: Será El Castillo Su Hogar) es la segunda canción de la Quinta Temporada de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad, que aparece en el tercer episodio Castillo Dulce Castillo. Parte de la canción fue lanzada el 09 de Abril de 2015 por el sitio web de Media Medusa, dos días antes del episodio a transmitirse. Letra en Español Latino :Dash ::Trabajemos juntas ::Este castillo va a cambiar :Rarity ::Necesita brillo ::Y será, y será, y será... :Todas ::Y será genial :Applejack ::Mucho heno y manzanas hay ::Que crees en casa estar :Fluttershy ::Peluditos y aves hay ::Que compañía le harán :Todas ::Y será, el castillo, será ::Un lindo hogar :Pie ::Nada es como el confeti y los globos ::Te reciben al llegar a tu hogar :Dash ::Necesitará ::Pósters de superhéroes ::¿Ningún poni puede genialmente pedir más? :Todas ::Y será, el castillo, será ::Un lindo hogar :Rarity ::Cortinas de seda encaje y más :Dash ::Mi foto ganando una vez más :Pie ::Un cañón que sorpresas le dará :Applejack ::Cosas para el jardín que va a arreglar :Fluttershy ::Un abrazo del oso, amigo, ven :Rarity ::Decorado con gemas lo va a ver :Dash ::Esto y mucho más :Pie ::Tu gorrito ponte ya :Dash ::¿Ningún poni puede genialmente pedir más? :Applejack ::Trabajemos juntas :Fluttershy ::Tenemos que mostrar :Rarity ::A la Princesa Twilight :Todas ::Como fue, como fue, el hacer ::Un lindo hogar ::Como fue, el hacer ::Un lindo hogar ::Como fue, el hacer ::¡Un lindo hogar! Reprise :Applejack ::No es lo que hay a tu alrededor :Fluttershy ::No es lo que tú uses :Rarity ::Las cosas que importan para ti ::Son recuerdos que ahí están :Todas ::El castillo, hicimos, al fin ::Un lindo hogar ::Pues hicimos, al fin ::Un lindo hogar ::Pues hicimos, al fin ::¡Un lindo hogar! Letra en Español Castellano :Dash ::Trabajemos juntas, ::para hacerlo brillar :Rarity ::Con algo de chispa, ::quedará, quedará, quedará... :Todas ::Quedará genial :Applejack ::Con fardos de heno y manzanas, ::parecerá tu hogar. :Fluttershy ::Con sus peluches no sentirá ::que muy sola está :Todas ::Y haré, y haré, y haré ::del castillo un hogar :Pie ::Los globos hincharé y el confetti ::le drán la bienvenida al entrar :Dash ::Colgaremos estos pósters de mis héroes ::¿Qué más necesitará una poni tan genial? :Todas ::Y haré, y haré, y haré ::del castillo un hogar :Rarity ::Cortinas muy llenas de color :Dash ::Mi foto ganando bajo el sol :Pie ::Con confetti la voy a sorprender :Applejack ::Y utensilios para hacer florecer :Fluttershy ::Un gran oso amoroso te va a coger :Rarity ::Con brillantes yo lo decoraré :Dash ::Más de esto :Pie ::Y no olvides el gorro real :Dash ::¿Qué más necesitará una poni tan genial? :Applejack ::Trabajemos juntas :Fluttershy ::Y así ella verá :Rarity ::La princesa Twilight :Todas ::Y será, y será, y será ::El castillo su hogar ::Y será, y será, y será ::El castillo su hogar ::Y será, y será, y será ::El castillo su hogar Reprise :Applejack ::No son las cosas que tienes :Fluttershy ::No es tanto tú posees :Rarity ::Las cosas importantes que tienes ::Son los recuerdos de hoy :Todas ::Y será, y será, y será ::El castillo su hogar ::Y será, y será, y será ::El castillo su hogar ::Y será, y será, y será ::El castillo su hogar Letra en Inglés : Castle Sweet Castle |cantante = Ashleigh Ball Kazumi Evans Andrea Libman Shannon Chan-Kent |duración = 2:35 |anterior = In Our Town |siguiente = I'll Fly |headercolor = #4169E1 |headerfontcolor = #EE82EE |título = Make This Castle A Home}} :Dash ::Let's all work together ::To make this castle shine :Rarity ::Once we add some sparkle ::It'll feel, it'll feel, it'll feel... :Todas ::It'll feel divine :Applejack ::Crates of apples an' bales o' hay ::Just makes ya feel at home :Fluttershy ::Furry friends and some popinjays ::So she won't be alone :Todas ::And we'll make, and we'll make, and we'll make ::This castle a home :Pie ::There's nothing like balloons and confetti ::To greet you every time you walk through the door :Dash ::She'll need this and those ::Posters of all my heroes ::How could anypony awesome ever ask for more? :Todas ::And we'll make, and we'll make, and we'll make ::A home she'll adore :Rarity ::Bright curtains of flowing silk and lace :Dash ::This picture of me winning a race :Pie ::Party cannons to give her a surprise :Applejack ::Hoes and rakes and some more garden supplies :Fluttershy ::Getting hugs from this nice, big, friendly bear :Rarity ::Decorate with some gemstones bright and rare :Dash ::More of this and that :Pie ::Don't forget the party hats :Dash ::How could anypony awesome ask for more than that? :Applejack ::Let's all work together :Fluttershy ::To show that we have shown :Rarity ::Princess Twilight Sparkle :Todas ::How we make, how we make, how we make ::This castle a home ::How we make, how we make ::This castle a home ::How we make, how we make ::This castle a home! Reprise Castle Sweet Castle |duración = 0:40 |anterior = Make This Castle A Home |siguiente = N/A |headercolor = #4169E1 |headerfontcolor = #EE82EE |título = Make This Castle A Home (Reprise)}} :Applejack ::It's not the things that ya gather 'round :Fluttershy ::It's not how much you own :Rarity ::The things that hold the meaning in your life ::Are the memories you've sown :Todas ::So we make, so we make, so we make ::This castle a home ::So we make, so we make ::This castle a home ::So we make, so we make ::This castle a home! en:Make This Castle A Home pt:Um Lar o Castelo Será